


Hold me through the night

by ConstellationStation



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Banter, F/F, rated T for the same innuendo over and over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstellationStation/pseuds/ConstellationStation
Summary: Dorothea offers to help with Edelgard’s sleeping problems, with mixed results.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	Hold me through the night

**Author's Note:**

> hi, I'm going through fe3h withdrawals and I'm coping by writing fic. also I wrote this instead of sleeping.

While Dorothea likes to be in the know for all the social happenings in Garreg Mach, there are two things in particular that catch her attention: girls and annoying nobles. So when a girl is being bothered by an annoying noble, raid alarms ring in Dorothea’s head, her vision tunnels, and she’s on the scene faster than a falcon knight. 

It helps that both the girl and the annoying noble in question were people she knew well. 

“That’s enough, Ferdinand,” Edelgard says in exasperation, an edge of warning to her tone.

Ferdinand ignores the warning signs and blunders on. “If this goes on, it could become a serious issue. Not just for yourself, but also for everyone who relies on you. As such, it is only my duty to be of assistance.” It seems Ferdinand was trying hard to be especially noble, meaning he was being especially annoying.

“I said that’s enough!” Edelgard snaps.

Dorothea quickly defuses the situation by draping an arm over Edelgard’s shoulder and sidling up to her. Edelgard stiffens under the touch then relaxes when she sees it’s her. “Woah there, Edie. Is this man bothering you?” She adds with a cool gaze on Ferdinand.

Rather than being deterred, Ferdinand actually looks pleased to see her. “Ah, Dorothea, perfect timing! Perhaps together we will be able to talk sense into Edelgard.”

“There is nothing to discuss,” Edelgard objects.

Normally, if sides are to be taken, Dorothea would be on the one against Ferdinand. However, he seems confident that she would agree with him and she’s made the mistake of underestimating his perception before. It also seems like Edelgard could need some help with something.

“You were saying, Ferdie?”

“Excellent,” Ferdinand cheers.

Edelgard groans. She gives her a placating pat on the head.

Ferdinand tries his best to explain the situation with Edelgard’s constant interruption.

“You see, Edelgard over here has been suffering for some time now - “

“You’re exaggerating.”

“ - the other night, I heard her cry for help, so I rushed to her aid - “

“You nearly broke down my door.”

“ - and she told me she that she merely had a nightmare, and that my assistance was not required and I should pretend it never happened - “

“But you didn’t.”

“And for good reason!” He declares, to which Dorothea rolls her eyes.

“I was out late training,” Ferdinand continues, “when I once again heard noises coming from Edelgard’s room, quieter than last time, but it still merited some concern. I decided to leave her be for then, but I endeavored to keep tabs for the next few nights - “

“Which is called stalking, and you shouldn’t do it.”

“ - and for nearly every night, Edelgard is afflicted with nightmares!”

“If you had the time to do all this, maybe you’re the one who isn’t sleeping well.”

“Now now, Edelgard, I made the choice of noble duty over sleep. You on the other hand, are a victim of your own restless mind. There is a difference.”

“Be that as it may,” scoffs Edelgard, “what help can you even offer, aside from pointing out the things I already know so well.”

“I’m glad you asked!” Ferdinand beamed, “I can recommend some exquisite teas that are sure to soothe you. I have found that certain meditations and prayers also help with - “

“None of that works,” Edelgard interjects. She didn’t sound angry or irritated anymore. Just tired. “I’ve tried everything already. I appreciate your concern, truly, but this is a burden I’ve had to deal with for a long time now, and it's best that I bear it alone.”

Dorothea speaks up, “not that I want to contradict you, Edie, but are you sure about that?” Edelgard always wore a simple layer of makeup and now that Dorothea was scrutinizing it, she could almost see the dark circles it was meant to hide. “I could sing you lullabies if you want. Keep you company tonight?”

For the first time since she initiated it, Edelgard pulls out of her embrace, cheeks flushed. “That won’t be necessary.”

“But have you tried it?”

“You really don’t have to! I can handle this on my own.”

“Like you always do?” Dorothea chides, “don’t you think you’ll feel better with some company for once?”

Ferdinand clears his throat awkwardly as he shuffles away, “I shall leave this to you then.”

“We’re going to be late for class if we don’t get going now,” Edelgard says, attempting to retreat as well. 

Dorothea grabs her arm, opening her mouth to press the subject further, but the chime of the school bell proves Edelgard’s point.

“Okay, but you can’t escape me after class!”

* * *

  
  


Edelgard escapes her after class.

She should’ve been weary the moment Hubert approached her to ask about reason magic of all things. While Dorothea was skeptical he actually needed help, it didn’t occur to her he was a distraction until she notices Edelgard trying to sneak out of the classroom.

“Edie!”

She jumps like a startled rabbit before sprinting away.

Dorothea would probably be more annoyed if it wasn’t also hilarious that the Imperial princess was running from her like she was a demonic beast. It made her feel powerful… in a funny kind of way. Even still, she genuinely wanted to help Edelgard. She can’t avoid her forever!

* * *

  
  


Later that night, Dorothea knocks on Edelgard’s door. 

“Edie,” she sings, “it’s me.”

She hears footsteps approach the door, followed by a voice. “You’re really serious about this?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I’m not going to force myself into your bed,” she imagines Edelgard blush at the innuendo behind the door, “but if you think my company can help even a little, I’m all yours. I am serious about the singing part, though.”

Edelgard sighs, “alright, give me a moment.”

Dorothea leans toward the door as she tries to hear what the other is up to. There’s no noise at first, then the sudden click of the door unlocking makes her jerk away from it.

The door swings open, revealing Edelgard. She’s wearing a nightgown with ruffled sleeves that reach her elbows. Dorothea spots suspicious lines along her forearms as she waves her in, “make yourself at home.”

“I’ll do just that,” Dorothea shoves a small box in Edelgard’s hands as she inspects her room.

Edelgard holds it up, “tea?”

“It might not stop the nightmares, but a nice cup of tea could still make you feel better.” She asked the professor what Edelgard’s favorite tea was, and not only did they know, they happened to have a pack with them right at that moment and happily gave it to her. Never let it be said that the professor was anything less than a gracious tea party host.

“Bergamot…” Edelgard’s smile fades and she shakes her head, “this is expensive, I can’t accept it from you.”

“Don’t be like that,” Dorothea tuts, “I got it for you after all! Besides, I promise you it didn’t cost me.”

Edelgard raises an eyebrow at that. “If you say so.” Then her expression melts into such a tender smile that Dorothea’s breath catches in her throat, “Thank you, for all of this.”

“It’s no trouble, really!” She says, hugging her. And, because she can’t help herself, she winks at Edelgard, “Now, shall we get in bed?”

“J-just like that?” Edelgard splutters as she steps away from her.

“I’m kidding! Well, actually no,” Dorothea laughs as she lets go of her. “That is kind of what I’m here for. Also we’re both dressed for the part.”

“Fair point,” Edelgard huffs.

Dorothea sits at the corner of the bed, patting the space beside her. “How about you get ready to sleep, I’ll just sit here and sing for you until you do.”

“And then what?”

Dorothea waggles her eyebrows at her, “You’re expecting more from me, Edie?”

“No, I mean when will you sleep?”

“Huh, I guess I could go back to my room after. No wait, what if you get nightmares when I’m gone…”

“Well,” Edelgard begins, wringing her hands. Dorothea realizes this is her first time seeing them without gloves. “It feels wrong to just send you away after all you’re doing for me. So if it’s alright with you, I don’t mind if we slept together in my bed.”

“Since you’re offering,” Dorothea laughs, “I’ll never turn down the chance to sleep with a cute girl!”

The bed was barely wide enough for two people, but neither of them was opposed to snuggling so they made it work. 

Dorothea finds something wedged between the pillows and the wall. “Oh, a teddy bear! Somehow I’m not surprised you have one.”

“It’s a gift from the professor.”

“It even has knight armor, that’s so cute.”

“Give me that.” Edelgard takes the bear from her and hugs it to her chest, turning away from her, probably to hide a furious blush. Not that it works, since Dorothea can see her pink ears. 

Dorothea chuckles, winding her arms around her waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. “Want me to sing that opera I wrote for you?”

“Please do not.”

“Any requests then?”

“Nothing in particular comes to mind.”

“That’s fine.” Dorothea starts to hum, letting it build up in her throat before she opens her mouth to release the song. It was a wordless melody that she whispered like sweet nothings into her ear. 

As she continues to sing, Edelgard picks up the pattern in the melody and she hums along every now and then. She places her hand over Dorothea’s. 

Unbeknownst to her, Dorothea was singing the opera she wrote about Edelgard, just with the lyrics removed. She smiles as Edelgard’s voice drifts in and out of the song in sporadic harmony. 

She continues to sing as Edelgard joins in less and less, until her breathing deepens and the melody is instead accented by soft snores. 

Dorothea kisses her shoulder, “goodnight, Edie.”

* * *

  
  


“Please… no more…”

Dorothea wakes up with Edelgard squirming in her arms. “Let me go!”

“Hm?” Addled with sleep, she doesn’t give it much thought as she shifts away from Edelgard as far as the bed allows. 

It wasn’t far enough as a fist connects sharply with her jaw. Dorothea bolts upright, now wide awake. “Edie!”

Edelgard was still fast asleep, but in the throes of a nightmare. Having knocked away Dorothea, she wrestles with the sheets instead. “Stop, it hurts!”

“Edie! Hey, wake up!” Dorothea tries to shake her awake, but the moment she lays her hands on her, Edelgard’s sobs become a strangled scream.

Dorothea flinches away, unsure of how best to help her. Edelgard, meanwhile, curls up in a shivering, whimpering ball.

She tries a gentler approach.

She starts to sing.

Keeping her voice low, she places her hand on Edelgard’s arm, rubbing soothing circles. Eventually, she stops shivering and grows still. 

Dorothea thinks maybe she’d fallen back to a restful sleep when Edelgard speaks. “Sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize,” she murmurs, cautiously sidling up to her again and drawing her into an embrace. “Are you okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” she says, but the quaver in her voice said it’ll take a while.

“Need anything?”

She shakes her head at first. After a moment, she adds “can we open a window?”

Since Dorothea was on the side of the bed against the wall, she’d have to crawl over Edelgard to get to the windows. Noticing this, Edelgard gets up to do it herself.

She opens the windows then rests her elbows on the sill, taking a shaky breath. Dorothea close behind her.

“Feeling better?”

“Yes,” Edelgard replies, closing her eyes against the night breeze, “thank you.” The moonlight bathes her already pale features in a silvery sheen. She looks ethereal. Ghostly.

Edelgard turns to her and frowns. She lifts a hand and brushes it lightly across her jaw, “I’m so sorry.”

“I told you, you don’t have to apologize.”

“You have a bruise,” she points out, “I hit you didn’t I?”

Dorothea presses a finger experimentally on where Edelgard had punched her earlier and winces. “Don’t worry about that, it’s not like you meant it. Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

“You still want to sleep with me after all that?” Edelgard shakes her head, “you’re better off going back to your own room.”

“Do you want to be alone?”

She hesitates, “Yes.”

Dorothea doesn’t believe her. “Really?”

“No,” she sighs, “but I’ll be fine.”

“I won’t,” Dorothea says with a pout, “I’ll be worried about you.”

They both stare imploringly at each other for a moment before Edelgard yields. “Alright…”

They crawl back under the sheets. This time they’re facing each other, with their legs tangled together and they’re arms splayed before them. Neither seemed particularly ready to sleep.

Dorothea traces a line on Edelgard’s arm. A rough, raised bump that started from the inside of her wrist until it disappeared into her sleeve. It was definitely a scar, but it was far too straight, too deliberate, to have come from a battle. Edelgard shivers under the touch.

“Does this have something to do with your nightmares?” she whispers.

Edelgard withdraws her hands, “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“Okay.”

Dorothea pulls her close, running her fingers through her hair as she hums softly. Edelgard doesn’t join her this time, staying still and quiet.

She’s about to drift off to sleep when she hears Edelgard’s voice. “... thank you.”

She hugs her tighter in response.

* * *

  
  


When Dorothea wakes up, it's to someone pacing around the room in agitation.

It wasn’t Edelgard. She was sound asleep with an arm draped over Dorothea’s waist and her face pressed against her chest. 

Keeping her voice measured, as not to wake the sleeping princess in her arms, she calls out to the room’s other occupant. “Good morning, Hubie,” she sings.

The glare he shoots her with is downright murderous.

“Are you mad that I slept with your lady?” she teases. It’s not like he can kill her with Edelgard between them. Probably.

He stalks towards the bed and Dorothea panics. She tucks all her limbs behind Edelgard as if she could protect her in her sleep. 

Hubert bends down in front of the bed and picks up the teddy bear that had fallen some time during the night. “Don’t drop this.”

She hesitantly takes it from him, “thanks.”

He walks away after that. Before he leaves, he gives her another glare, “I’ll deal with you later.” Then the door clicks shut behind him.

Dorothea tucks the bear between the pillows and the wall where she’d first gotten it.

Edelgard remained fast asleep through that entire exchange. Her lashes fluttered and her eyes shifted beneath their lids. She was dreaming. Pleasant dreams, judging from the peaceful expression on her face.

Dorothea nuzzles her hair, dozing back off. “Sweet dreams, my Edie.” 

* * *

  
  


They’re both late for their morning class.

**Author's Note:**

> is this established relationship or is Dorothea just that touchy-flirty friend who dissolves your personal boundaries by like month 3 of friendship, who knows?


End file.
